Lucien Tealeaf
Background His backstory is the most simple and basic I could think of. He was born in a little town called Ghal in the realm of Taurinor - a realm of many races, cities, and cultures (to show this diversity he made his colorful cloak). As a child, he got taught to hunt by his parents. He also crafted his own bows and other things, like his cloak, which is why he is so skilled in crafting. In his adulthood, he traveled a lot and got to know many languages, cultures, and people. One day he got teleported to Liba while hunting. History Upon arrival in Liba Riveni, Lucien was shown around by [[Kaeylin Ashyber|'Kaeylin Ashyber']]. After she became the new Innkeeper of the Kingfisher Inn, Lucien got a building plot for his house. Over the weeks and months he was building, he became close friends with her and eventually they became lovers. In this time Lucien had many great moments with her but was slowly worn down due to her drama. Kaeylin soon began to lose her eyesight and in his worry Lucien hard worked on oculars and mechanical eyes for her. What he didn't see was that he slowly destroyed himself in that time as he was too selfless and didn't care about his own feelings. As time progressed, Kaeylin felt trapped by Lucien and they parted. Shortly after, Kaeylin was dying due to her eating void. Lucien hugged her tightly as she screamed in pain and exploded into hundreds of void mites. He buried her under a tree near his house - where she once held her "beauty sleep" - with much love and care. Often he just sat at the grave talking to her. One day as he was sitting at the grave, a human named [[Vasilia Bengsdötter|'Vasilia']] came across to pay respects to Kaeylin, as she was partially responsible for her death. As Lucien heard about that he got angry and wanted to kill her in rage. However, he couldn't as he was too open-hearted for that. shortly after, Vasilia tried to kill herself. Lucien felt with her and convinced her that this option wasn't a good idea. Ironically, after a few days of getting to know each other, they fell in love. It didn't take long and Lucien proposed to her with a perfectly sized, gold ring with an emerald inserted in it. A few months after their marriage Vasilia became pregnant. Till now they live a very happy life together. Death Skills and Belongings Architecture After he got to know Kaeylin he asked the Warden for a place to build his st house which turned out to be a great success for him after many months of building. Many friends complimented him on the good work and asked him for help on their houses. After a request from Warden Valóna''' to build a barn, windmill, and a post office, he got more skilled and made this his profession. The windmill in Liba is now a landmark, known for its great view and nice atmosphere. Inventing Due to his early experience in working with wood, iron and other materials he got very skilled. Due to the loss of Kaeylin's eyesight, he invented and crafted mechanical eyes for her, after hundreds of failed attempts. After he got together with Vasilia Bengsdötter he got influenced greatly by her knowledge of steam engines, rifles, and other modern inventions. This boosted his creativity and he crafted an electricity generator and a waterwheel with it. He made many other inventions and crafts in the two years in '''Liba Riveni. Belongings He has many personal items he keeps in a chest near his bed to remember the stories that are connected with them. One of which is the wedding ring he made for Vasilia. Another item would be the building-dust-crystal, Kaeylin made for him out of the ashes of the failed attempts of the oculars. Gallery Lucien's bow.jpg|Lucien's fancy bow 2019-07-05 11.28.11.png|Windmill built by Lucien 2019-07-05 11.25.56.png|windmill built by Lucien 2019-07-05 11.28.26.png|Windmill and Barn built by Lucien 2019-07-14 19.56.27.png|View from the windmill 2019-07-14 20.01.52.png|Lucien's house 2019-07-14 20.02.40.png|Lucien's house 2019-07-14 20.06.45.png|Living room 2019-07-14 20.05.47.png|Fireplace 2019-07-14 20.05.35.png|Bedroom 2019-07-14 20.10.54.png|Kaeylin's grave Category:Characters Category:BW World 3 Category:BW World 3 Characters